vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Promise
Blood Promise'' is the fourth book in The Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead. It follows Rose's journey to find Dimitri Belikov, Lissa Dragomir's former guardian and Rose's love interest and mentor throughout the first half of the series, so she can kill him after he's been turned into a Strigoi following a battle at St. Vladimir's Academy. Plot Overview The recent Strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's Academy was the deadliest ever in the school's history, claiming the lives of Moroi students, teachers, and guardians alike. Even worse, the Strigoi took some of their victims with them... including Dimitri. At the end of Shadow Kiss Rose chose to leave St. Vladimir's Academy to hunt and kill Dimitri, who Rose suspects has returned to his homeland, Russia. In Russia, she meets Sydney Sage, an Alchemist, who guides her to Dimitri's village. She meets his family and starts living with them. She also meets the bonded couple, Oksana (a spirit-user) and Mark (a shadow-kissed dhampir). Abe, an infamous, powerful Moroi is trying to send her back to the USA. She accepts his deal to leave the Belikovs when she learns that it is the only way to protect Viktoria, Dimitri's younger sister, from a Moroi man who wants to seduce her for sex. She goes along with some unpromised vampire slayers to interrogate some Strigoi to learn of Dimitri's whereabouts. Dimitri finds Rose, knocks her out and makes her captive. He also drinks from her and attempts to convince her to allow him to awaken her. However, she runs away, knowing it was either becoming a Strigoi, or death. Dimitri chases her while she attempts to commit suicide on a bridge, but Rose stabs him with a silver stake. She mentally fights against Avery, an unknown evil spirit user with Lissa and Adrian. After this she goes back to St Vladimir's where she learns, from Janine, that Abe is her father. She also agrees to become Adrian's girlfriend. However, soon she receives a bloody stake and death threat/love letter from Dimitri, who she thought she had killed. She realizes that after graduation, she and Lissa will have to release Victor Dashkov from prison in order to find his spirit user brother and find a way to turn Dimitri back to his dhampir state. Character Appearances Aaron • Alberta • Ambrose • Anna (mentioned) • Artur • Mason Ashford (mentioned) • Robin Badica (mentioned) • Dimitri Belikov • Karolina Belikova • Olena Belikova • Paul Belikov • Sonya Belikova • Viktoria Belikova • Yeva Belikova • Zoya Belikova • Edison Castile (mentioned) • Trenton Dashkov (mentioned) • Victor Dashkov (mentioned) • Deirdre • Denis • Robert Doru (mentioned) • Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir • Galina • Grant (mentioned) • Janine Hathaway • Rosemarie Hathaway • Inna • Isaiah (mentioned) • Adrian Ivashkov • Tatiana Ivashkov (mentioned) • Sonya Karp (mentioned) • Headmistress Kirova • Rolan Kislyak • Avery Lazar • Eugene Lazar • Reed Lazar • Lev • Ms. Malloy • Marina (mentioned) • Mark • Marlen • Jillian Mastrano • Ibrahim Mazur • Nathan • Nikolai • Oleg • Dr. Olendzki (mentioned) • Oksana • Christian Ozera • Natasha Ozera (mentioned) • Pavel • Serena (mentioned) • Sergey • Simon • Sydney • Tamara • Timosha (mentioned) • Vasily (mentioned) • St. Vladimir (mentioned) Translations The book has been translated into Bulgarian, Croatian, Czech, Dutch, Estonian, French, German, Greek, Hungarian, Indonesian, Italian, Lithuanian, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Serbian, Slovenian, Spanish, Swedish and Turkish. * Brazil: Promessa de Sangue (Engl. Blood Promise) – publ.: 2010 * Bulgaria: Кръвно обещание – publ.: July 22, 2010 * Croatia: Krvna zakletva – publ.: 2011 * Czech: Krvavý slib (Engl. Blood Promise) – publ.: September 2, 2010 * Estonia: Verevanne ''(Engl. Blood Promise) - publ: April 8, 2013 & June 26, 2013 * France: ''Promesse de Sang (Engl. Blood Promise) – publ.: May 13, 2011 * Germany: Blutschwur (Engl. Blood Oath) – publ.: March 15, 2010 * Greece: Υπόσχεση Αίματος – publ.: December 2010 * Hungary: Véreskü – publ.: 2010 * Indonesia: Blood Promise – publ.: October 11, 2011 * Italy: Promessa di sangue (Engl. Blood Promise) – publ.: November 23, 2011 * Lithuania: Kraujo pažadas – publ.: March 2012 * Netherlands: Bloedbelofte – publ.: November 2011 * Poland: Przysięga Krwi – publ.: February 23, 2011 * Portugal: Promessa de Sangue (Engl. Blood Promise) – publ.: September 23, 2011 * Romania: Jurământ de sânge – publ.: 2010 * Russia: Кровавые обещания – publ.: 2010 * Serbia: Obećanje krvi– publ.: 2011 * Slovenia: Krvna zaveza – publ.: October 22, 2010 * Spain: Promesa de sangre (Engl. Blood Promise) – publ.: 2012 * Sweden: Löftet ''(Engl. The Promise) – publ.: September 8, 2010 * Turkey: ''Kan Sözü – publ.: September 2010 Book Covers * The US cover show Rose.richellemead.com FAQ, December 19, 2009 Image:BP_sm.jpg|US cover 1 Image:BPb_sm.jpg|US cover 2 Image:BPc_sm.jpg|UK cover 1 Image:BP UK.jpg|UK cover 2 Image:BP Braz.jpg|Brazilian cover Image:BP bul.jpg|Bulgarian cover Image:BP Cro.jpg|Croatian cover BP.jpg|Czech cover Image:BP NL.jpg|Dutch cover Image:BP Fr.jpg|French cover Image:BPger_sm.jpg|German cover Image:BP Gre.jpg|Greek cover Image:BP Hu.jpg|Hungarian cover Image:BP_Indo.jpg|Indonesian cover Image:BP It.jpg|Italian cover Image:BP Lith.jpg|Lithuanian cover Image:BP Pl.jpg|Polish cover Image:BP Por.jpg|Portuguese cover Image:Juramantul de sange (Romania cover).jpg|Romanian cover Image:BP ru.jpg|Russian cover Image:BP_Serb.jpg|Serbian cover Image:BP_slo.jpg|Slovenian cover Image:BP_Sp.jpg|Spanish cover Image:BP swe.jpg|Swedish cover Image:BP_tur.jpg|Turkish cover Trivia * The cursive Vampire Academy font used on the US covers is Voluta ScriptTM Regular, which is a commercial font.linotype.com December 19, 2009 * Dimitri's family is introduced in this book along with Bloodlines narrator Sydney Sage and Rose's father Abe Mazur. References Category:Novels by Richelle Mead Category:Young Adult Novels Category:Media